


Ice Cream and Fries

by The_Celestial_Princess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: McDonald's, Screenplay/Script Format, literally just Hunk ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Celestial_Princess/pseuds/The_Celestial_Princess
Summary: Hunk is very disappointed in Lance's food choices





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored one night and I saw a prompt so I wrote a straight-up rant, and then I couldn't be bothered to add action so I turned just it into a script. Also when I was writing it it was done in the font and style of those so it looked better.

VOLTRON PALADINS, minus LANCE, are sitting in the communal area. HUNK is about to tell a story.

 

HUNK

Are you sure you want to hear this? Because it’s not my fault if you’re scarred for life because of it.

 

PIDGE

(rolls eyes)

Get on with the story, Hunk. How bad can it be?

 

HUNK

Ok, here we go. So you know how when we split up for a bit in the mall and I ended up wandering around with Lance? Like, it was fine, it was great, because at the time Lance was still my best friend.

But anyway, we were having fun and stuff and then Lance said he was hungry so we made be unanimous decision to go to McDonald's because honestly? Best fast food chain I’ve ever encountered.

(pauses to make hand gesture for perfection)

And also we’re super broke and you can get a full meal for like $5.

So we found one in the mall food court and went to order and we just got, like, a basic lunch.

(HUNK starts gesturing as he speaks)

I had a burger with my fries and Lance got chicken nuggets with his, but he also got an ice cream which is kinda weird because hey? It’s the middle of winter and my butt was freezing off, but I guess he’s got a tolerance for cold ‘cause that's what his lion does.

 

PIDGE, KEITH, and SHIRO have zoned out and are staring blankly at HUNK.

 

SHIRO

Hunk, please try to stay focused on the story.

 

HUNK

I am focused! Our meals are KEY plot points.

But so when we went and sat down I was like-

(starts talking in exaggerated version  
of his voice)

-Hey Lance, how come you got an ice cream, it’s so freaking cold-

(returns to his normal voice)

-and then he said-

(starts talking in imitation of LANCE’s voice)

-I was waiting for you to ask that-

(returns to his normal voice)

-which got me worried because when Lance says that it's never good and then he grabbed his ice cream and some fries and I was all like-

(starts talking in exaggerated version  
of his voice)

-Lance, I'm warning you, you better not do what I think you’re going to do-

(returns to his normal voice)

-and he said-

(starts talking in imitation of LANCE’s voice)

-do what? Do this?-

(returns to his normal voice and starts making  
hand gestures while talking, getting more and  
more flustered)

-and scooped up some ice cream with his fries and shoved them in his mouth and I may have screamed or whimpered or something that point I don't really know but I was, and still am, utterly horrified and then that wasn't even the worst part because well I was sitting there in shock he grabbed one of his chicken nuggets-

(jumps up and starts shouting)

-AND PROCEEDED TO DIP AND EAT THAT TOO!!!!!

(returns to normal volume)

And that was the moment I knew our friendship was over. So I disowned him.

 

KEITH

(sarcastically)

Wow. How atrocious.

 

LANCE wanders into the communal area.

 

SHIRO

(seriously)

That was a very wise decision, Hunk. Anyone who eats chicken nuggets with ice cream is a monster.

 

LANCE

Hey!

 

HUNK glares at LANCE and walks pointedly out of the room. LANCE sticks his tongue out at HUNK’s back. PIDGE is rolling on the floor laughing, and KEITH just sighs. ALLURA walks in and is rather confused.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I'd be Lance in this situation so I can't judge.


End file.
